


Possibly, Maybe I've Fallen For You

by newtheglue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on the 2x18 sneak peek, Boys In Love, Fluff, Immortality, Little bit of angst, Love, M/M, Worried Magnus Bane, fears, idk what you're expecting this is just self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtheglue/pseuds/newtheglue
Summary: Based on the 2x18 sneak peek.





	Possibly, Maybe I've Fallen For You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even read this over tbh I wrote it at 3am and it's just pure self indulgence sorry

"Good morning," says a sleepy, rough voice from beside Magnus. _Alec_. Somehow, his morning voice is both the most attractive and the most infuriating thing Magnus has ever heard.

Magnus laughs a little through his nose, blinking his eyes open to gaze at the man he's halfway on top of. "Morning," he replies, in awe of how ridiculously attractive Alec looks. He looks soft- with his dark hair sprawled messily across yellow silk, and deep purplish-red marks dappling his neck and shoulders. _Yeah_ , Magnus could get used to waking up like this.

Alec's head turns quickly, dark eyebrows creasing with worry. "Oh, man. What time is it?" Alec moves out from underneath Magnus, leaving the warlock colder than before. "I have to get to The Institute."

Magnus feels his heart fall. It was his fault, really. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. What was he expecting? Pillowtalk? A day in? No, his shadowhunter was constantly busy, and Magnus would have to learn to deal with that fact. "Oh…" Magnus says, not able to keep the disappointment from his voice.

Then Alec's lips curve into a small smile. "No, I'm- I'm just kidding." Magnus rolls his eyes fondly. _Idiot_. "I'm just kidding," Alec repeats quietly. A smile takes over Alec's face, and Magnus nearly loses his breath. He's never seen Alec smile quite like that, and it's addicting. Magnus smiles back softly. "Were you really afraid I was going to go?"

_Yes_. "No."

Alec looks shy all of the sudden, before quietly asking, "What _are_ you afraid of?"

Magnus is suddenly overwhelmed, so he does what he does best- deflects. "Acid washed jeans," he replies dreadfully.

"Oh, come on, Magnus." There's so much fondness in Alec's voice that Magnus can't help but let out a small laugh of pure delight. "I'm serious. You're an all powerful warlock. You can summon demons. You lived through centuries of war. And you're immortal." The last part breaks Magnus' heart. It just reminds him that one day, whether it be tomorrow or years from now, Magnus will have to deal with Alec's death. "What scares you?"

_You_ , Magnus wants to say. _I'm already so in love with you, and it's going to be my downfall, and I'm terrified of how you affect me. How could I ever lose you?_

Instead, he chooses to only lie a little bit.

"I'm scared that my immortality will make everyone who I care about leave." Alec furrows his eyebrows, silently asking for an explanation. "I've lived for many lifetimes, Alexander. I'm scared that those lives will scare you away."

"Nothing will ever scare me away from you." Alec's eyes are so warm, so sincere, and Magnus wants to drown in them.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." There's a beat of sullen silence, before Magnus turns to Alec, forcing himself to smile. "What are you afraid of? Spiders? Needles? Jace's haircut?"

Alec continues looking sad. "Disappointing people, I think. I mean, my parents and The Clave are already disappointed in me, and that's fine, but I'm scared to disappoint the people who matter the most to me. Izzy. Max. Jace. _You_." Alec snorts. "As much as I hate to admit it, I don't want to disappoint Clary or the vampire either. By the way, that can never leave this room. I have a reputation to uphold."

Magnus offers Alec a lazy smile and rolls on top of him. "You," he says, pressing a soft kiss to Alec's lips, "are the least disappointing person I've ever met, Alexander." _Kiss_. "And I've met many people."

Alec blushes. "Really? So last night… I didn't…?"

"Absolutely not, dear. You were perfect."

"Thanks," Alec says, blush growing darker.

Magnus hates how much love is pumping through his veins. It's the purest thing he's felt in so long, maybe ever, and Magnus knows how fragile pure things are. But this boy is under Magnus' skin. It's scary, really. The relationship is in its early stages. There's no reason Magnus should be as attached as he is. But he's never been very good at controlling his feelings, so he doesn't see why this would be any different.

"You," Magnus says softly, after a moment of calm silence.

"What?" Alec asks, frowning.

"You asked what I'm scared of." Magnus breathes in sharply. "I told you once that you unlocked something in me. Only I didn't realize what it was, how strong it was. You change the way my mind works, Alexander. Instead of worrying about myself, my only concern is making sure you're safe and happy. There's a _war_ going on, and I'm more scared of losing you than of Valentine. And that scares me. It scares me how much I…" Magnus stops himself before he can say the words. It's too early.

"I know," Alec says quietly. "It scares me too. But that's how we know it's working, I think. That's how I know that this isn't going away."

"Of course it isn't," Magnus says, mostly to himself.

There's a momentary lapse in conversation before Alec says, "I feel the same way you know."

Magnus nearly sighs in relief. "I know, dear."

Alec runs a hand through Magnus' hair. "Go back to sleep. I'll stay here with you."

"Don't you need to be at The Institute?" Magnus asks, eyes already half-lidded.

"I think The Institute can survive a few hours without me." Alec smiles and kisses Magnus' forehead. "Go to sleep, Mags."

When Magnus drifts off a few moments later, he feels content. He feels more whole than he's ever felt in his whole life.

Yeah, he's definitely in love with the boy with the soft grin and messy hair. And maybe, just maybe, the boy loved him right back. Maybe Alexander Lightwood would not break his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ?? why
> 
> The last line is from The Bane Chronicals.


End file.
